Stars and Rainbows
by Cat a.k.a Crystal Gatomon
Summary: Hawkmon/Yolei. I wrote this for Hawkmon's girl, it was her idea after all. r&r please.


Disclaimer: I Crystal Gatomon, no own Digimon.  
A/N: Ok, this is for Hawkmon's girl. The idea for the story was hers, I just wrote it for her. Oh, and whenever it's someone's POV they are THINKING not speaking! Oh, and another thing. The VERY FIRST time something is in Yolei's point of view, it's her talking to you. Confusing? You bet it is. But only the first time, no more than that. Ok I talk too much. Ja ne!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Stars and Rainbows  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yolei's POV: You know, on weekends most kids would be going to movies, or hanging out with their friends at video arcades, but, oh no, not me. Davis, the leader of our group called the Digidestined, * rolls her eyes * No, not a singing group! We save digimon, not write songs! Any way, like I was saying, Davis has come up with another one of his plans to destroy the control spires. As always his plan is to take things head on. He is soooo think-headed! That's one of his worst traits. I should go now, can't be late, even though I wish I could.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
A small group of kids are gathered in a computer room at their school. There's Cody, TK, Kari, and Davis, of course. Their digimon are there too, all of them waiting patiently (with the exception of Davis) for Yolei and Hawkmon to arrive. "How long does it take her to fix her hair?" Grumbles Davis, eager to "kick some digi-butt" as he puts it. "You've got to be patient, Davis," Kari begins. "Yolei is..." "HERE!!!" yells an out-of-breath Yolei. Right behind her, wings drooped in exhaustion, is Hawkmon. "All right!!!" Yells Davis. "Let's go!! Digiport open!!!" The brown-haired boy holds his digivice close to a computer screen. All of the Digidestined do the same thing, one right after another. And, one-by-one all of them turn into white light and are pulled inside the computer. As soon as all of them are safely on the ground in the Digital World, Davis jumps up, energetic as ever.  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Yolei's POV: Man, this is worse than a geography test! How can he get so excited about knocking down some dusty, old towers of stone? I just don't understand that boy. At least Hawkmon is here. I don't know what I would ever do without him. I just don't know...  
  
Hawkmon's POV: * looks up at Yolei * Oh, Yolei, you look so bored. I can't say I blame you though. Davis always seems to get us into trouble, even though he means good. Don't worry, Yolei. Whatever happens, I will protect you. I am your friend and I...  
  
~*~*~*~*  
"Let's go" Shouts Davis in his 'nothing-bothers-me' voice. He barks out orders, same old Davis. "Hawkmon and Yolei go North, Cody and Armadillomon go East, TA (you know how he gets it wrong) and Patamon go south. Kari, Gatomon, Veemon, and me are goin' west. Move out!!" Murmuring to themselves, they all head off in their assigned directions...except Yolei. Hawkmon was well on his way when he realized Yolei wasn't there. He turned around and ran back to where Yolei stood. "You know, Yolei." Said Hawkmon. "You don't have to be scared. I'll protect you, I promise."  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Yolei's POV: So, he thinks I'm scared huh? That Hawkmon, he's always looking out for me. If only he knew how far from the truth he was. At first I was scared, but since I've met him I've felt more comfortable, safer than I ever have. Maybe it's because...  
  
Hawkmon's POV: Now I've done it! I bet that sounded like an insult. I said she was scared, like she couldn't make it on her own. What a fool I am!!! Oh, I hope she understands. All I want to do is comfort her...  
  
~*~*~*~*  
After that pause, Yolei replied, "I'm not scared, Hawkmon. We'd better get going. Control spires don't fall on their own you know." She smiles sweetly at her digimon friend as they hurry to find one of the control spires. Did Yolei see Hawkmon blush when she smiled at him?  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Hawkmon's POV: Thank goodness!!! She's not mad!! Her smile is so beautiful. I love how her eyes sparkle when she smiles. * sigh *  
  
~*~*~*~*   
Since each of them was engulfed in their own thoughts, neither of them realized that they had come across a spire. It towered over them, dark and shodowed.  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Yolei's POV: Ooh. Those things give me the creeps, but I can't let Hawkmon see that I'm scared. I want him to think I am brave. Maybe if I prove that I have some courage, he'll like me more.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
"Hawkmon!!" Calls Yolei. "You ready?" The bird digimon nods his head 'yes'. "Ok, then, digi-armor energize!!" Hawkmon begins his evolution. "Hawkmon, armor digivolve to...Halsemon! The Wings of Love."  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Halsemon's POV: Yes, the wings of love. Love is the strongest feeling I have for her. When will I ever get the chance to tell her?  
  
~*~*~*~*  
"Tempest Wing!!" shouts the winged digimon. The blast cracks the spire, but it is not destroyed. Halsemon gathers speed in the air, then rams into the spire and it slowly starts to fall apart...while Yolei is still in range of the falling tower!!  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Yolei's POV: * watches as the chunks of spire fall around where she is * No, this can't happen!! I have to survive, just long enough so...so I can tell Hawkmon that...that...  
  
~*~*~*~*  
CRASH!!! Another big part of the spire lands just feet away from Yolei. She stumbles backwards and falls, spraining her ankle.  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Halsemon's POV: Yolei, no!! Please Yolei stay right there, don't move! I'll defend you, I WILL!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
The half of the spire that wasn't broken into pieces starts to lean. Yolei tries to scramble away, but it's too late. The half-spire comes crashing to the ground  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Yolei's POV: Huh? What happened? I feel so...warm. Did I...die? Am I in heaven? * opens her eyes and looks checks for wounds * Not a scratch. But how...* notices Halsemon * Halsemon!!! Halsemon, you protected me. I would have been killed. He is such a great friend. I am so lucky.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
Halsemon and Yolei are trapped inside a "cave" of spire pieces. Halsemon is lying on the ground next to Yolei. The spire had hit him, but damage was minimal. He de-digivolves back to Hawkmon. Yolei then picks up her friend and hugs him.  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Hawkmon's POV: She's hugging me! I can't believe it! I wish this could just go on and on...like a never-ending dream. There's only a little light in this place, but I can see she's happy that I'm ok. Again I see the smile I love so much.  
  
Hawkmon and Yolei's POV at the same time: Well, it's now or never. * deep breaths*   
  
~*~*~*~*  
"Yolei ( Hawkmon ) I ( I )..." They both start talking at the same time. Knowingly, Yolei is quiet and allows Hawkmon to begin again.  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Hawkmon's POV: I cannot believe I'm finally going to tell her! I've waited so long for the right moment.  
  
Yolei's POV: Hawkmon...please say what I'm hoping you will. I need to know how you feel...about me...  
  
~*~*~*~*  
"Yolei, I must tell you something," Begins Hawkmon. "I've been meaning to tell you this for such a long time...I love you Yolei, with all my heart. Please Yolei..." * says the end of the line in his head * tell me that you love me too...   
~*~*~*~*  
  
Hawkmon's POV: There are tears in her eyes... Did I do something wrong?  
  
Yolei's POV: Hawkmon, I've wanted to hear that from you ever since I met you. Now it's my turn...  
  
~*~*~*~*  
"Hawkmon..." The bird digimon's eyes light up when he hears his name. " I feel the exact same way. Ever since I've known you I've felt this way. It's so hard to explain all of these feelings. It's like...seeing the last raindrop fall from the sky, and knowing you'll soon see a rainbow." Hawkmon smiles and adds, "It's like watching the stars come out at night, like watching that sparkle in your eyes, that makes your whole face more beautiful, if that's even possible..."  
  
"Hawkmon..."  
"Yolei..."  
  
Slowly, Yolei leans forward and kisses Hawkmon on one of his feathered cheeks. "Hawkmon, when we get out of here, and back to Tokyo, let's sit together in the warm spring rain, watching for rainbows." "And wait for the stars to come out and light up the dark night sky, like you light up my heart. We'll follow the stars just like we follow our dreams." Hawkmon replies dreamily. "We'll make a wish on a shooting star..." Yolei tells him. "and wish that we'll be together forever," Hawkmon ends.  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Yolei's POV: I'm so happy. Everything will be perfect. I can feel it. Hawkmon and I love each other, and nothing can go wrong.  
  
Hawkmon's POV: This is all I've ever dreamed of. Who says dreams don't come true? My dream began the very day Yolei was born, and it will never end. I'm sure of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*   
Just then, sunlight filtered in more and more. They were being rescued!! There was one last thought Yolei had as Digmon broke through the collapsed spire...  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Yolei's POV: One day...I should thank Davis for this. His plan helped bring Hawkmon and I closer together. I just don't know what I would do if Davis weren't so think-headed. It's a wonderful trait of his.  
  
The End  
  
~~ There you go Hawkmon's girl. I'll try and get the other 2 stories I promised you, done. I hope you liked this one. Personally I thought it was rather sweet. -^_^- Reviews would be nice...--Crystal Gatomon(formerly Cat)--  
  



End file.
